Kas Kye
Kas Kye, '''previously known as '''Kas Kelor '''and originally called '''Amar, is a city in eastern Thossos. It sits the junction of the Thressen and Amar rivers, in east-central Catriya. The city was called Amar during the settlement of Thossos and under the Amaryans. After the Kelorian Conquest the city was renamed Kas Kelor, or new Kelor. It was again renamed in 2396 PC when the Thossian Empire conquered Catriya. Today it is the capital of an independent Catriya. History The earliest evidence of human settlement at the Kas Kye site comes form nearly 8700 PC, making it by far the oldest continually inhabited city in the world. The earliest location of the city seems to be on the east bank of the Amar River, just to the south of the current city. Here, the acestors of the Amaryan people set up the first permanent homes west of the Sistillian Mountains. Several hundred years later, the region had been well developed. Agriculture had taken hold, allowing the city to expand rapidly. The Amarya moved the main urban center to the delta between the rivers in 8400, in an effort to increase its defensive abilities. This would prove invaluable in the War for the River, in which the Amarya were victorious, mainly due to their superior positions. Amar survived the war with little damage, and again thrived. For the Kelorians, the city became a symbol of their subjugation and defeat in the war. When they embarked on their conquest in 7850, capturing the city was a main goal. When it was done, the cultural center of the Amarya was gone; they never again achieved the unity they had late in the last millennium. To the Kelorians the city was a jewel, a symbol of their power. It, along with Kelor, became a co-capital of their new kingdom, eventually absorbing the lion's share of the ruling duties. Under Kelorian rule, the city was renamed Kas Kelor, and was expanded greatly during the years of the Great Golden Age. Kas Kelor was one of the last places to be abandoned during the Disappearance. Soon afterwards, it was siezed by kingdoms from Lorothos. As with the wars in the west, Catriya and the city did not escape conflict in this period. Sometimes called the 'Catriyan Chaos', in contrast to The Chaos, more than a dozen different states claimed the sprawling city as their capital in the years between 3500 and 3000 PC. At last in the early 29th century, the Kottri rose to power, laying a decisive defeat to the Minian Kingdom. The Kottri consolidated quickly, fortifying a corridor that ran from the forest south of the Loren River to Kas Kelor. The Kottri used the two rivers to dominate overland trade in the northern plains, growing steadily richer. By the middle of the millennium, they had expanded to the south. The next phase of the city's history occurs in 2396, when invading Thossians lay Kas Kelor to waste during their brutal sweep across Catriya. The city was claimed for the Emperor, and renamed a second time, to Kas Kye. [ ] The fall of Thossos was not felt as greatly in the east. Kas Kye depended on overland trade and shipping in the Great Bay and the northern rivers, and interacted very little with the ocean-going peoples of the west. Catriyan independence came naturally, and for a time it was the most powerful state on the continent. Category:Cities